


Best Foot Forward

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: An ice skating date with a cute guy should be easy but things haven't been easy for Jensen for a while.  Can he find his feet and love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Hope you enjoy the story  
>  Calysta

 

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Well that’s a great argument.  What are you?  Three?” Jeffrey Dean Morgan sighed in frustration.  It was an old argument, one they had fought so many times in the last eighteen months.  One he never seemed to win due to him being soft in the head when it came to his step-brother, Jensen Ackles.   But in his heart, Jeff knew Jensen was battling his life and he hated watching his step-brother struggle and fight every new day and its obstacles.   

“Leave me alone.”

“I won’t.” 

“Now you’re acting like a three year old,” Jensen turned glaring at Jeff before crossing their small coffee shop angrily wiping at one of the already sparkling clean tables.  It was nearly closing time and Jensen just wanted to escape to the small apartment above the shop and brood over his stupidity.

“I thought you liked cute Cappuccino boy,” Jeff persisted with a smirk, waiting for the reaction.  He wasn’t disappointed.

Jensen whirled around, his green eyes blazing.  “His name’s Jared,” he snapped before realising his slip.  He blushed and turned back to his angry wiping of the table surface trying to ignore Jeff.  “And he likes Mocha coffee,” Jensen mumbled, more to himself than Jeff.

“So you kinda noticed him too huh?” Jeff baited with a small smile, knowing that of course Jensen had noticed the tall young well dressed man with floppy brown hair, slanted eyes and an infectious grin who had been coming into their coffee shop for the last month laptop bag slung over his shoulder, and once with a large fluffy teddy bear for company.  He always sat at the same table, laptop and papers in front of him, and ordered the same thing every time – a  coffee, a tuna salad sandwich and an apple pastry.  And Jeff hadn’t failed to notice Jensen watching the young man and vice versa, or the fact that young cute guy always waited until Jeff was busy with another customer before appearing at the counter for a refill, and sometimes a second pastry,  always managing to get Jensen to serve him.  Jeff grinned to himself before giving a small frown – also having noticed Jensen stayed behind the counter, not venturing out into the coffee shop until cute guy had left.

 “I hate you.”

“Yeah I know,” Jeff chuckled as he flipped the closed sign on the door and joined  Jensen.  “Hey,” he put a hand over Jensen’s hand stopping the manic scrubbing.  “I kinda like the table’s surface.”

Jensen flushed again looking up at Jeff.  “You know I can’t.  It was stupid.  I shouldn’t have said yes,” he mumbled staring down at the cloth in his hand.

Jeff sighed in frustration.  “You like him. Why not?”

“You know why not,” Jensen said, his tone flat and miserable. 

“Enlighten me,” Jeff challenged.

“He’ll see.”

“Don’t be stupid Jensen,” Jeff said.  “He won’t see anything. You damn well know he won’t.”

Jensen huffed out a breath deciding to ignore Jeff’s reasoning.  They both knew the reason Jensen didn’t want to go out with Jared.  “You could tell him that you need me here… or that I’m sick…. or something,” Jensen faced Jeff, a hopeful expression on his face.  

Jeff put his hands up in front of him.  “No Jensen.  You never go out.  You need this and I want you to go. And I think you really like him and he seems to like you.”

Jensen shrugged.  “Saturday is our busiest time.  And you gave Simon the day off.”

“I know I did. But I persuaded Aaron to come in and help me.  And you’ve already made the pastries, cookies and cakes for tomorrow…. and I’m a big boy and can run the shop alone.  I’ll be fine and I promise not to burn down the place.  OK?”

 “Please,” Jensen pleaded.  

“No,” Jeff said.  He bit at his lips scrubbing a hand through his untidy beard.  His resolve was wavering under Jensen’s hopeful expression but he hardened his heart deciding tough love was in Jensen’s best interests.  Jeff was desperate not to hurt Jensen but his step-brother had hidden away for long enough and the cute guy, Jared, seemed genuinely interested.   “You’re not getting me to do your dirty work this time around.  You said yes.  You don’t want to go ….. then you tell him.” 

“I hate you.”

“You already said that,” Jeff said.  “And I didn’t believe you the first time around.”

“Well it’s true,” Jensen replied childishly.  He glared at Jeff, knowing in his heart that his step-brother wasn’t going to change his mind this time.  It was up to him, and him alone, to get out of the date he had agreed to in a moment of absolute stupidity.  Jensen wondered for a moment what had possessed him but, deep inside, he already knew the answer – kind pale eyes and an easy smile and manner, all wrapped up in a tall sexy body.  He sighed shooting Jeff an angry glare before turning back to his cleaning.

“Not everyone is Jamie,” Jeff said softly, putting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Jamie was a dick to you.  You know that right?”

“May be.”  Jensen shrugged Jeff’s hand off his shoulder.  “You go up.   I’ll finish up here.  Don’t do me any dinner. ”

“Jensen.”  

“I’m not hungry.”

“OK,” Jeff said reluctantly.  “I’ll leave you a plate just in case.”  Guilt swirled in his stomach but Jeff was sticking to his guns this time however much it hurt him to refuse Jensen’s plea.  “Don’t stay down here too long,” he said as he made his way towards the back of the shop and the stairs to their apartment.  Jeff sighed as Jensen ignored him continuing to scrub at dirt only he could see.

Jensen heard the door close and he slumped down in the chair throwing his cloth onto the table.  “I suck,” he said rubbing idly at his leg.  Jensen let his mind wander to thoughts of Jared.  He really liked Jared and thought the attraction might be mutual but he was terrified.  Terrified Jared would hate him for not being perfect.  Jensen knew it was a ridiculous fear but he just couldn’t help himself, his confidence shattered and all but disappeared.  Nowadays Jensen only felt self-assured in the kitchen baking his pastries and sweets or serving behind the counter.   But this afternoon had been different.  After a month of small talk and flirting – on Jared’s part – he had accepted an invitation to go skating tomorrow morning.  An impossibility for Jensen, he knew, but the hopeful look on Jared’s face had made Jensen throw caution to the wind and accept without thinking of the consequences.  And now he had to let Jared down.  Jensen sighed to himself as he pulled himself to his feet.  Jensen Ackles hated himself and not for the first time in the last eighteen months.

 

**The next morning…………**

Jared was beside himself with excitement as he walked along the street.  He wondered idly, with a huge grin, if he could get away with skipping down the road but decided that six foot four inches of skipping man would probably look pretty stupid, even if he wrapped his scarf around his head to protect his identity.  Jared settled for a brisk walking pace and happy grin on his face as he headed towards the coffee shop. 

 He had found the shop, one block away from the Mall, on his first day at his new job in a new city.  The youngest Head of Advertising for the largest toy department store in the Mall, Jared loved his job but it seemed to take up all his life leaving him little time to make new friends.  Jared was a sociable person and although he loved his job, he was lonely, not really connecting with anyone at the office.  He understood their reluctance – he was the boss so people tended to keep their distance.  Finding the coffee shop had been heaven-sent and somehow made him feel less isolated and as the boss, Jared had decided on a perk and allowed himself two hours out of the store, on most days, to catch up with paperwork without the constant interruptions sitting in his office seemed to bring.  The calm and peace of the coffee shop had also helped him completely devise, from start to finish, his first major advertising campaign for the launch of the department store’s new teddy bear in January, even though he had received funny looks from the other patrons for sitting the bear next to him at the table for inspiration.  

But Jared’s favourite part of the coffee shop was the sexy and cute barista, Jensen.   At first Jensen had been a little stand-offish, almost shy, but Jared had gradually worn him down and now they chatted most days for a few minutes and Jensen even gave him the odd smile which made Jared feel all girly and warm inside.  They had formed a connection; Jared was absolutely sure, one he wanted to explore.  Feeling bold and giddy with his success at making Jensen smile at him, Jared had finally asked him to go skating and happily Jensen had agreed almost immediately which made Jared feel even more girly and even warmer inside.   Jared grinned to himself; he was looking forward to their date, looking forward to getting to know Jensen better and wiping off the sad and faraway expression that regularly crossed the other man’s face.   Jared Padalecki was a man with a plan

Jared pushed the door to the coffee shop open.  As he stepped inside, a blast of warm air hit him and Jared loosened his scarf and stuffed his gloves into his jacket pockets.  As always the atmosphere was warm and friendly.   Soft country music played in the background and combined with the loud hissing sound of the coffee machine at work, the clinking of the mugs and the hum of conversation from other patrons, the atmosphere was calming, even familiar, reminding Jared of home.  The overall ambience was completed by the delicious aroma from a variety of coffees filling the air mixed with the scent of cinnamon, chocolate, spices and fruits emanating from the huge array of pastries, cookies and muffins exhibited in a glass fronted display unit, which Jared now knew were prepared and baked on site by Jensen.  Jared couldn’t believe he really liked a man that could bake – a match made in heaven, he thought to himself.  His mouth watered at the sight of the sweet offerings, but resisted the temptation taking a seat at his usual table.  Jared looked around, disappointed not to see Jensen.  

“Hey.” 

 Jared looked up to see Jeff standing in front of him, pad and pencil in his hand.  “Hey.”

 “Coffee?”

“No.  I’m waiting for Jensen,” Jared blushed.  “We’re kinda going on a date.”

Jeff smiled.  “Yeah he told me.”

“Is he here?”

“Yeah,” Jeff answered with a nod.  The hopeful and happy expression on Jared’s face filled Jeff with fury and the desire to run up to their apartment, drag Jensen out of his room and shake him very hard until he saw good sense.  Instead he put one hand behind his back and crossed his fingers plastering a smile across his face.  Jensen hadn’t eaten dinner last night, instead choosing to lock himself away in his room refusing to come out or talk.  He hadn’t appeared at breakfast either and Jeff had given up knocking on his door threatening varying degrees of bodily harm.  Angry with himself and Jensen, Jeff stomped around the kitchen and coffee shop loudly carrying out pre-opening preparations, finally opening fifteen minutes early.  And an hour later, Jensen still hadn’t appeared.  “Shall I give him a shout?” Jeff offered.  “Get him to get his ass in gear and down here?”

Jared grinned. “No. I’m sure he’ll be here in a minute. Said he hadn’t skated in a while and was looking forward to it.”

“No he hasn’t,” Jeff admitted, not able to keep the sadness out of his tone.  “I’m sure you’ll have fun.”

“Yeah,” Jared grinned.  

The happy grin was too much for Jeff and he slumped down in the chair opposite Jared.  He took a deep breath, ignoring Jared’s startled expression.  “Look Jared …. you seem like a really nice guy but … and well I think I should tell you…” 

“Jensen,” Jared jumped to his feet, smiling happily and waving for Jensen to join them.  Jeff looked behind him to see Jensen leaning against the counter.   He was dressed in his thick winter sweater, jeans and biker boots.   His jacket and scarf were clutched in one hand and he was fiddling with red mittens looking down at the floor.   Jeff smiled knowing how hard it had been for Jensen to stand on the customer side of the counter when Jared was in the shop and he silently applauded his courage.   “Knew you could do it kid,” he whispered to himself.

Jensen looked up. “Hey Jared,” he gave a small nervous smile. 

Jeff looked up towards the ceiling.  “Thank you,” he murmured to himself.

“Sorry Jeff.  You were saying?” Jared apologised turning back to Jeff.

“Nothing,” Jeff smiled. “Just gonna tell you stories about when Jensen was a kid.”  He smirked at Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes and moved slowly over to the table trying desperately not to limp.  He managed it and smiled triumphantly as he folded his coat and scarf over the back of the chair. “You were the pain in the ass nightmare child from hell,” he teased sitting opposite Jared.  “I was a good kid.  Cute too.”

“You keep on believing that,” Jeff joked.

“Still are a giant pain in the ass,” Jensen countered. “Can’t bake.  Can’t work the coffee machine properly.  Break mugs and plates.  Don’t know why I keep you around.”

“Because you love me little brother,” Jeff blew Jensen a kiss as he got to his feet.   “How about I get you kids a coffee to send you on your way.  On the house,” Jeff grinned squeezing Jensen’s shoulder in encouragement.

“I didn’t know you were brothers,” Jared said.

“Step-brothers. Jeff’s Mom died when he was a baby.  My Dad died before I was born. And his Dad married my Mom when he was eight and I was two.”

Jared leaned back in his chair smiling.  “Seems like I have a lot to learn about you.”

Jensen frowned slightly.  This was the moment their fledgling friendship ended and Jensen could feel the sadness building within him.  Jared’s appearance in his life had been a ray of light, even hope, and now it was about to end.  Jensen took a deep calming breath.  “Yeah about that…. I…. I have something to tell you…..something important and if you wanna go after….. well after I tell you… I won’t hold…. hold it against you…. OK.”  

Jared frowned confused.  “Yeah.  I guess.”

Jensen bit at his bottom lip nervously before taking another deep breath.  He had to do this, had to be honest with Jared, give Jared a chance to make up his mind.  Jensen shivered remembering how Jamie had made up his mind and so quickly.  “Our Dad and Mom were killed in …. in an accident about eighteen months ago.  Drunk driver hit our truck.  Drove us off the road and… and we hit a tree.  Mom and Dad were killed instantly.”

“Oh my God,” Jared leant forwards, genuinely shocked.  “I’m so sorry.  That must have been so hard for you and Jeff.”

“Yeah.  Yeah it was,” Jensen closed his eyes briefly.  “But that’s not what I wanted…. wanted to say,” he opened his eyes not able to stop the tears gathering.  He sniffed wiping at his face.  This was so hard because he liked Jared so much and would miss their chats every day.  “I was trapped in the back of the truck …. they had to cut me….. me out.”  His voice quivered as the memories came back.   “It took them hours but they did it…. but…. but…. they had to ….. to take my leg to get …. get me out.”   Jensen couldn’t look up at Jared, couldn’t witness the disgust he knew would be staring back at him.  He tapped his left leg, just below the knee, hating the now familiar texture of hardness and coldness knowing he would never get used to the sensation of not touching skin or feeling warm blood pumping through veins or doing something as simple as wiggling his toes.  “So…. so this isn’t real… everything below my left knee isn’t part of me…. well it is now but it’s not real.  It’s called a transtibial prosthesis but I call it Trevor.”  Jensen knew he was rambling but couldn’t seem to stop himself.  “I’ve got another one too…. I call it a  running leg.  It’s like the one some athletes use.  Jeff insisted I had one but…. but I can’t wear it for skating because there’s no foot…. just a curved piece of carbon fibre.  Its lighter…. than this one so balance …… sometimes is a problem with this one.  But…. but I do OK on it,” he prodded at his leg, suddenly running out of words. He stared down at his mittens, balanced on his thigh, still afraid to look up at Jared.  “So there you have it,” he mumbled picking at the seam of one of his mittens.  “Sorry.”

Jared was shocked and truly sad for Jensen and what he had obviously endured over the last eighteen months and it explained so many things but somehow he knew that pity or sympathy wouldn’t be welcomed.  He liked Jensen and honestly the whole having no leg thing didn’t bother him one little bit.  The man was still cute and sexy with a kissable looking mouth – Jared was so planning on sampling the pouty lips – as well as the most beautiful green eyes Jared had ever seen.   So Jared said the first thing that came into his head.  “What’s your running leg called?”    

“What?” Jensen looked up and across at Jared, surprised at the question.  

“What’s your running leg called?” Jared repeated with a smile.

Jensen stared at Jared searching his face trying to gauge if he was being made fun of.  He couldn’t see any hint of disgust or loathing or even pity in Jared’s expression, just genuine fondness and a hint of something else that made his heart jump and the hope curling in his stomach swell.   Time to get on with his life, Jensen decided as he took another deep breath.  “Austin,” he murmured.   “After Steve Austin.  Jeff’s stupid idea.”  Jensen stared at Jared’s smiling face for a moment.  “Aren’t you freaked or something?” he couldn’t help asking.

Jared shook his head.  “No not really.  Why should I be?”

“But I don’t have a leg,” Jensen persisted.

Jared chuckled.  “Yeah I kinda got that from all the rambling you just did.”  He leaned forwards taking hold of Jensen’s hand.  “I can’t imagine what you’ve been through but you shouldn’t be sorry for something that’s not your fault.”

“I just have a stupid dumb stump,” Jensen continued.  “And it’s not pretty.”

“Jensen,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand.  “I really I don’t care.  Leg or no leg…. I really really like you and wanna go skating.  Or if that’s outta the question may be just a walk or something.  Or we could just sit here and drink coffee and eat your pastries.   I want us to get to know each other.  OK?”

“But……,” Jensen started to protest.

“So what do you say?” Jared interrupted. “Skating with me?  Or something else?”

Jensen worried his bottom lip for making up his mind.  “OK.  I guess I could give skating a go,” he said. “It can’t be anymore difficult than learning to walk on this thing.”

“Great,” Jared beamed as he waved at a hovering Jeff.  “Let’s drink our coffee and then get off.  OK?”

“OK,” Jensen nodded as Jeff placed two mugs of coffee on the table.  He looked up at Jeff smiling.  “We’ll be off in a minute,” he said.  “You sure you’ll be OK here.”   Jensen gulped down a couple of mouthfuls of coffee.   

“No sweat…. I’ve got the fire extinguisher handy,” Jeff teased grinning widely.

“Let’s go,” Jensen pulled himself up grabbing his jacket and scarf.  “Before I change my mind or take the fire extinguisher to his head,” he stabbed a finger at a grinning Jeff.

“Have fun kids,” Jeff grinned even wider.  He turned to Jared, narrowing his eyes slightly.  “And take care of knuckle-head here.  I want him back in one piece.  OK?”

Jensen rolled his eyes.  “I’m a big boy.  I can look after myself you know?” He started moving towards the door shrugging on his jacket and wrapping his scarf around his neck. 

“Just saying,” Jeff smiled innocently at Jensen’s back.  He turned to Jared and gave his best “evil” smile, one he had perfected in front of the mirror.  “Have fun,” he said in his deepest drawl and using his best mock scowl, resisting the temptation to laugh at the horrified look on Jared’s face.  

Jared gulped.  “I’ll keep an eye on him.”  Jared wondered if Jensen knew how scary his step-brother was.  He nodded again at Jeff and scurried after Jensen.

 

**An hour later………………..**

Jared glanced sideways watching as Jensen struggled with trying to get his skates on.  He had his biker boots off and one boot on, the right one, but seemed to be having trouble with his left boot.  Jared bit at his lip wondering if he should offer his help.  He didn’t want to offend or upset Jensen but he just couldn’t stand by and do nothing.  Mind made up.  “Do you want some help?” he moved closer to Jensen, wobbling slightly on his own skates.

Jensen looked up.  Panic immediately seized him at the innocent offer.  He had always been secretly afraid that somehow people would see his artificial limb and judge him, like Jamie had, for being damaged and incomplete. Jensen had hidden behind the counter and in the kitchen, even more so since Jared had started coming into the coffee shop.  And now the innocent offer would mean Jared seeing his leg.  Jared would see he wasn’t perfect or whole.  He couldn’t do this, his mind screamed at him.  Jensen felt sick and wanted to go home, wanted to go and hide away from everyone.  Jensen’s hands started to shake and his body trembled and not from the cold.  He risked a second glance at Jared.  Kind, gentle Jared who didn’t seem to mind he was damaged and half a person.  Jared wasn’t Jamie.  Jamie had taken one look at his healing stump, had even voiced his complete disgust, before fleeing without a backwards glance.  Jeff still wanted to kill Jamie slowly and painfully.   The thought made Jensen smile and he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself silently cursing his stupidity.  He could do this, he wanted to do this.  For himself, for Jeff – who had never let him give up - and even for Jared.  Over the last eighteen months, Jensen had conquered many of his fears and anxieties and even won numerous small battles.  This was just another battle Jensen was suddenly determined to win.

Jared saw the look of pure panic cross Jensen’s face tinged with fear, could see the plainly visible trembling of his body.  “Hey,” he knelt in front of Jensen.  “It’s OK,” he carefully touched one of the Jensen’s hands.  “I just thought you could use some help.  It’s cool if you don’t.”

Jensen gave Jared a small smile.  “I seem to be all fingers and thumbs today.”

Jared returned the smile.  “We don’t have to do this.”  He waved a hand at the skating rink filled with a throng of noisy and excited skaters. 

“No I want to,” Jensen said firmly.  “Just give me a hand with the damn thing,” he stabbed a finger at the boot he hadn’t managed to put on, the boot for his left leg.  “It’s kinda awkward,” he flushed bright red looking away. 

“No problem,” Jared said.  He admitted to himself that he was a bit nervous guessing this was a big deal for Jensen but was determined not to mess up, feeling pleased the other man seemed to trust him to help.  He grabbed the boot carefully with one hand. “I prefer the bunny ears method of tying laces….. you know down the bunny hole and around or something like that.  My Mom taught me when I was five,” Jared babbled as he carefully, with his other hand, rolled the leg of Jensen’s jeans upwards revealing part of the prosthesis.  Jared could feel the tension in Jensen’s body and the small tremors as he eased the boot over the socked foot pulling it into place.  “I think the grown up way is just too lame… and doesn’t give you a good knot.  So bunny ears it is today,” Jared said as he started to tie the laces firmly.   He looked up to find Jensen smiling down at him.

“Thank you,” Jensen said softly. “For not making me feel like a freak.  I think I like you even more now,” he whispered blushing bright red again.

“Good,” Jared answered with a bright smile.  “Because I really like you…. and not just for your awesome apple pastries.  Although you get extra points for the sweets.”

“Jerk,” Jensen swiped at Jared’s arm grinning.  

“Hey that hurt and after I did awesome bunny ears on your skates,” Jared teased.  “Right let’s get this show on the road,” he said hauling Jensen to his feet, waiting patiently until the other man gained his balance.  He watched as Jensen tested his left leg in the skating boot, bouncing slightly and taking a couple of cautious steps forward. 

Jensen looked up at Jared with a smile.  “I think we’re good to go,” he nodded.  Jared nodded back and led Jensen slowly towards the ice rink clasping his hand tightly.

Letting go of Jensen, Jared stepped onto the ice first.  Getting his balance, he encouraged Jensen forwards.  “Just take it slow,” he instructed holding his hands out towards Jensen. “I have a feeling Jeff will kick my butt if you get yourself hurt.  Or kill me and hide the body where nobody will ever find me. He’s a scary dude.”

Jensen chuckled.  “He’s not really that scary,” he grasped Jared’s offered hands and cautiously stepped out onto the ice.  Jensen felt confident on his leg but being on ice and skates was different and knew he needed to really concentrate.  “Jeff’s just being a pain in the ass big brother.”  Jensen wobbled slightly but Jared held on tight keeping them both standing upright.

“Careful,” Jared warned.  “You need to get your sea legs.”

“Ice legs,” Jensen grinned as he experimented by moving his feet back and forwards getting the feel of the ice.  

“Yeah OK.  Ice legs.  Ready?” Jared asked.

“I was born ready,” Jensen quipped.   

Jared laughed.  “OK.  Mr born ready,” he started to skate backwards pulling Jensen along after him.   “How you doing?  Tell me if you need to take a break.  OK?”

Jensen grinned happily, his green eyes shining as he carefully moved one foot in front of the other.  “I’m good. Don’t worry.”   It was easier than he had thought but Jensen kept his focus, concentrating on one foot in front of the other as Jared towed him around the ice rink.  At least he didn’t have toes on his left foot to get cold,” Jensen thought to himself.

“OK.  Just thinking of Jeff and my murder if stuff goes wrong,” Jared smiled back slowly picking up speed as he guided Jensen around the small ice rink.  After six laps, Jared brought them to a halt. 

Jensen shook his hands free of Jared.  “I think I’m ready for a solo circuit.”  

“Jared shot Jensen a worried look, not wanting him to hurt himself and feeling strangely responsible.  “I don’t know.  Perhaps we should stick together…. or may be take a break.”

“I can do this,” Jensen said stubbornly.   He wants to be irritated at Jared’s fussing but can’t bring himself to be angry – Jared seems to genuinely care without being too suffocating and the thought makes him all warm and fuzzy inside. For the first time in a long time, Jensen feels relaxed, even a little bit confident and it makes him smile again.  Jensen makes a mental note to get Jeff a really awesome gift for this birthday.  And anyway Jensen is well aware of his boundaries, has learned the hard way to accept this body’s limitations.  His leg would tell him when he’d had enough.  For now, Jensen was enjoying himself, was enjoying Jared’s company.  Jensen smirked at Jared. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you from Jeff.”

“Promise?  Because I wouldn’t make a pretty corpse.” 

Jensen snorted as he started to slowly skate away from Jared, his arms outstretched to the side in order to aid his balance.  “Not too bad huh?” Jensen shouted as he looked over his shoulder.  He wobbled slightly but regained his equilibrium quickly.

“If you fall on your ass, you’re on your own,” Jared skated after Jensen.

“I’ve fallen on my ass more times than I care to remember in the last eighteen months,” Jensen retorted. 

“Not on my watch you haven’t,” Jared stated firmly.

“I’ll be fine,” Jensen assured with a smile.  “Me and my ass.”

“If you fall, I’m never coming back to the coffee shop… because Jeff is one scary dude.”

Jensen laughed. “He’s a big soft pussy cat and anyways I’ll let you kiss my ass better,” Jensen offered with a mischievous grin as Jared glided up to his side.

Jared grinned happily.  “Now there’s an offer I won’t refuse any time soon.”

“Skating or standing?” Jensen asked as he skated a small wobbly circle around Jared.  As he skated, Jensen risked leaning in close to blow on Jared’s skin.  Jared shivered making Jensen laugh.

“Tease,” Jared accused with a laugh.  

“I can go backwards too,” Jensen said as he begun to slowly skate backwards away from Jared.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jared put his hands out and grabbed onto Jensen’s scarf reeling him in carefully.  Jared skated backwards towards the edge of the ice rink, still tugging a now protesting Jensen along with him.  At the edge, Jared secured one foot into the snow for balance.   

Jensen pouted.  “I’m fine.  Don’t be a spoil sport.  I don’t wanna rest or do stupid stuff.”

Jared silenced Jensen with a kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other man.  Pulling back, he grinned at the stunned expression on Jensen’s face not used to his kisses garnering such a reaction.  “You just be quiet …… because I’m gonna kiss every one of your freckles.”  

“Really?” Jensen managed to squeak.  He dug the skate blade of his good foot into the ice.  

“Twice over,” Jared nodded as he drew Jensen against his body. Jensen gripped Jared’s scarf tightly as Jared leaned down claiming his lips in a soft kiss, circling his arms around Jensen’s waist.  Jensen tightened his grip as they deepened the kiss.  Tongues collided, teeth grazed and lips brushed gently as they lost themselves in the moment.

Jensen opened his eyes as Jared pulled back.  Jensen ran the tip of his tongue over his lips tasting Jared memorising the tingling touch.   He couldn’t help the needy moan escaping and immediately blushed bright red.

Jared chuckled.  “You approve?”

Jensen nodded smiling.   “You’re so gonna get free coffee and all the pastries you can eat forever,” he promised.

“You know that’s a lot don’t you?” Jared teased.

“Don’t care,” Jensen pulled Jared into another kiss.  It was Jared’s turn to moan at the rough feel of Jensen’s tongue licking across his bottom lip requesting entry.  Jared opened his mouth happy to let Jensen take control.  Finally, they slowed the kiss to long-drawn-out sucking pulls on each others lips before drawing back to stare at each other.   Jared smiled at the flush of pink painting Jensen’s cheeks and guessed he probably looked the same.  

Jared started to lean forwards.  At that moment his secured foot decided to come loose from the snow and Jared lost his balance falling backwards into the snow bank pulling Jensen on top of him.  Both yelping, they collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs.  Jared recovered first rolling Jensen carefully onto his back.  Jensen had his eyes closed and Jared could feel panic stirring.  He caressed his hand down Jensen’s face.   “Oh my God…. Jensen….. are you OK?  Did I hurt you?  Please say I didn’t hurt you.  Oh God.  Your leg?  Jeff’s gonna kill me and hide the body.  Jensen?”  Jared pulled back slightly frowning.  “Are you laughing at me?” 

Jensen was laughing uncontrollably, his body shaking.   “You only had to ask,” Jensen giggled as he opened his eyes looking up at Jared.  “No need to molest my ass,” he snorted out another laugh.  

Despite himself, Jared blushed bright red making Jensen laugh even harder.   “Jensen….,” he started to protest but was silenced by Jensen kissing him hard.  Jared moaned deepening the kiss.  Jensen pulled back with a grin.  “Are you OK?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded.  “No harm done.  Promise.”  Jared blew out a relieved breath.  “Wanna go back to the coffee shop…. my apartment…. and fool around?” Jensen asked trying not to look too hopeful.

“I still have freckles to kiss ……. and apple pastries to eat,” Jared smirked.

“Damn straight,” Jensen said.

 

**END**


End file.
